This grant is for the administration of the Biostatistical Office of the Southwest Oncology Group, which is charged with the responsibility of: (1) registering all patients on Group studies; (2) maintenance of all individual patient records; and (3) issuing of the detailed Agenda prior to each Southwest Oncology Group meeting. A major proportion of the responsibility of this office is facilitating communication between the Operations, Biostatistical units, and between the various members of the Southwest Oncology Group. The Southwest Oncology Group has recently undergone an expansion of its goals to include a radiotherapy committee, an immunotherapy committee, and seven new solid tumor disease-oriented committees. Helping to coordinate the effects of these different modalities and subspecialty groups with the various group activities is another major goal of this office. Facilitating the biostatistical gathering and subsequent analysis of data is still a further present and future objective in this grant.